


a really cute boyf riends one short

by lilydarling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, i didnt put too much effort into this, just some cute stuff, only mentions of christine, riends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Michael is sick of hearing about Christine. Jeremy is tired of covering up his feelings for Michael.





	a really cute boyf riends one short

It was a normal day for Jeremy and Michael. Though, they'd both had a really bad day. Michael failed a test he really needed to get a good grade on and one of his moms was in the hospital with a broken collarbone that required surgery. Jeremy, on the other hand, had woken up in a pissy mood after having a sex dream that he didn't get to finish. It was about Michael, which wasn't unusual for Jeremy. He'd had dreams of Michael for as long as he could remember. He hated having a cover-up crush, and he felt bad for using Christine, but lucky for him Christine was aromantic and asexual, so she didn't take it very personally. In fact, she was Jeremy and Michael's biggest cheerleader, even though Jeremy was sure they would never get together.

When they were in Michael's basement playing video games, Jeremy was not in the mood to do much. He had seen Michael checking out some girl on the way to his house, which had made Jeremy's mood even worse. That's why Jeremy brought up Christine for what Michael thought might be the 500th time.

"So, Christine and I were talking today----"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it, Jer. Not today," Michael groaned, completely taking Jeremy aback.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked shakily.

"I mean, I'm so fucking sick of hearing about Christine. She's a nice girl, but I'm just sick of hearing her name all the time. Christine this, Christine that. God, get a new crush or do something about it for fuck's sake," Michael rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was bothering you so much," Jeremy sighed, "It's not like you don't check out girls all the time."

"So? At least I don't talk obsessively about one."

"I'm not obsessed," Jeremy felt the need to defend himself. This was getting heated.

"Why does it bother you if I check out girls anyway?" Michael shrugged.

"It-It doesn't! I was just pointing out something. "

"What I'm saying is if you have a crush for that long you should do something about it, okay?" Michael said.

"Have you never had a crush or something?? It's terrifying!" Jeremy said, even though he was talking about the boy in front of him.

"I-I have a crush," Michael looked down.

"So then who are you to tell me to do something about it?" Jeremy asked, feeling the hurt at the even thought that Michael had a crush on someone.

"It's different for me," Michael said.

"How? How the fuck is it any different?" Jeremy shouted.

"It's different, because--it just is, okay? You have a chance with Christine! I don't have a chance with my crush at all!"

"Christine is aromantic and asexual," Jeremy looked down.

"What?" Michael sat up, "Then why are you still obsessing over her?"

"I-I'm not obsessing," Jeremy sighed, "I have reasons."

"Why, do you believe she's 'the one'?" Michael rolled his eyes,

"What? No," Jeremy ran his hands through his hair, "Maybe I have a crush on someone I don't have a chance with as well."

"And you haven't told me?" Michael said, "I'm your best friend! You tell me everything! Why the hell would you try to cover it up?"

"I-I-"

"Is it Rich or something? I mean, he's dating Jake, so that might be awkward, but I would figure if you're covering it up, you might be gay."

"Are you okay if I'm gay?" Jeremy blushed.

"What? Of course I am dude!" Michael said, "I am too."

"You are?" Jeremy felt a flare of hope in his heart, "I mean, that's cool."

Michael chuckled softly, "So now can you tell me who you like?"

Jeremy quickly said, "Only if you tell me first."

Michael frowned, "I don't think I should do that."

Jeremy raised his eyebrow, "What the hell? How can you be such a hypocrite?" Jeremy got up and started storming up stairs.

"Wait! Jeremy!" Michael got up to walk after him. "Shit. Jeremy!" He saw Jeremy at the door.

"I don't understand why you are doing this!" Jeremy shouted, tears beginning to pool in his eyes, "Are you trying to break my heart?"

Michael took all the courage inside him and kissed Jeremy against the door. He felt relief when Jeremy kissed back. Michael smiled into the kiss. He had been waiting for this for so long and it was absolutely perfect.

"Jeremy," Michael said in between kisses, "It's you. You. You're perfect. You're cute. I want you."

"Michael, you're the perfect one," Jeremy kissed him harder.


End file.
